Eres real?
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Ella era una chica enamoradiza,él un alborotador empedernido..Sin embargo,las circunstancias les forzaron a separarse...Que pasará cuando el destino vuelva a reunirlos 3 años más tarde? (Pareja en el interior)(RR,PLS)


**Eres real?**

Viento...Viento deslizándose tranquilamente por mi pelo,asi como la sensación de calor y alegría de volver a un hogar largo tiempo abandonado...Eso fue lo que sentí al poner mi pie de nuevo en mi tierra,Konoha.

Los 3 años que estuve fuera con Ero-sennin me habían enseñado a ser más fuerte, valeroso y duro,aunque a pesar de todo mi aspecto no había cambiado en absoluto,quizá la mayor diferencia fuera mi altura y la nueva ropa que ahora llevaba,aunque salvo por la cinta para el pelo,más larga,aun seguía pareciendo mi antigua ropa, "de butanero" que diría Kiba.Sonreí al pensar en eso,Kiba y yo,asi como Shikamaru y mis compañeros de la última misión nos habíamos unido mucho más desde que intentamos extraer a Sasuke, y a pesar de que habíamos fracasado, aprendimos a confiar los unos en los otros como un verdadero equipo..Me pregunto como estarán todos ahora..

Me subí a la cabeza del Hokage y me permití un momento de relajación,hacía verdaderamente mucho que no probaba el aire puro de la tierra que me vio nacer , por lo que al hacerlo sentí como si todos los recuerdos volviesen a mi cabeza de golpe,sin ninguna clase de orden escrito,parecía que todos quisieran unirse para reventar mi cabeza...Cabe destacar que tal cúmulo de recuerdos eran extremadamente duros,por lo que mis ojos se cerraron lentamente..Aunque pronto desperté,y la figura que había protagonizado la mayoría de los recuerdos apareció ante mi...

Me fijé en tus cabellos que ahora caían sobre tus hombros,me mirabas con un rostro extremadamente cálido,pero al mismo tiempo de preocupación,tus antiguos ropajes de corte chino ahora eran mas bellos estilizando tu figura. Mis ojos pasaron alternativamente de tus ojos a la punta de tus dedos,y después volvieron a los hermosos pétalos de color de cerezo de tu mirada..Estabas realmente cambiada,tus ojos mostraban una madurez que difícilmente podría haber visto en los ojos de otra mujer,tu sonrisa ,sonrosada y cálida, me atrapó ciñendo otra vez a mi corazón el antiguo lazo que aún me unía a ti y que todavía te era desapercibido..Pensé en resistirme a tu hechizo, me había prometido no volver a enamorarme de ti,pero tu voz se deslizó con tranquilidad desde tus labios atándome de nuevo a la trampa de tu presencia

Sakura: Naruto,me alegro de verte de nuevo...Te encuentras mejor?

Esa pregunta me cogió totalmente desprevenido..Si me encontraba mejor?No se que podía haberme pasado para que me pudiera encontrar mal,asi que instintivamente miré a los lados, las esferas azules que conformaban mis ojos iban deslizándose por cada rincón del lugar,intentando adivinar dónde estaba pero me di cuenta de que ese lugar era para mi completamente mirada interrogativa, centré mis ojos en ti,que sonreías tranquilamente, por lo que mi gesto interrogante se acentuó más aún si cabía

Sakura: Estás en mi casa..Te diste un buen golpe...

Vi como te tocabas ligeramente la cabeza y por instinto llevé mis manos al mismo lugar que tú tocabas,noté una venda rodearme la frente y puse un gesto asustado..Es que acaso me habían golpeado antes de entrar en Konoha? Para mi sorpresa pusiste una mirada dulce y me llevaste tu mano a la frente,haciendo un tranquilo ademán que,si no supiera que era imposible,habría catalogado sin duda como caricia

Sakura: No debes emocionarte tanto de golpe Naruto..Te has desmayado sobre la estatua del Yondaime y estuviste a punto de caerte,aunque por fortuna Jiraiya-sama te vio a tiempo de agarrarte..Sigues siendo un torpe despues de todo

Ambos nos echamos a reir tranquilamente,como no recordaba haber reído en un largo tiempo, pero entre tanto , de mis labios escapó una estúpida frase que jamás debía haber pronunciado...Menté al imbecil de Sasuke y sentí como tu rostro no podía más que reflejar un deje de tristeza..

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Al instante me arrepentí de haber dicho lo de "No me compares con Sasuke", pues recordé lo que había pasado, él había traicionado a la hoja, había traicionado a sus amigos, pero lo que era peor todavía..Había destrozado tu corazón..Las palabras que te dije cuando partimos a buscarlo aún seguían frescas en mi memoria,pero no tanto como tu gesto al saber de su traición..Me rogaste que lo trajera de vuelta pero no pude hacer nada..El sentimiento de ser un miserable que me había envuelto el dia en que volví a ti volvió a aferrarse en mi pecho..Sólo pude disculparme y cerrar los ojos esperando un castigo,pero tu mano se posó,dulce, sobre la mia

Sakura: Naruto..No tienes que culparte más por lo que pasó..Él no tiene perdón por lo que hizo..

Naruto: Quizá..Pero no pude cumplir mi promesa..

Sakura: Naruto...

Naruto: Dime..Cómo es que no me odias?

Después de que dije esto,un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala,me mirabas firmemente con los ojos llenos de tristeza mientras yo te devolvía una mirada inusitadamente tranquila..Entonces bajaste la vista rompiendo la conexión entre nuestras miradas,pero te giré la cara otra vez obligándote a encararme,haciendo que tus ojos se cruzaran con los mios y volví a reiterar

Naruto: Cómo es que no me odias?

Sakura: No puedo! No puedo odiarte! No puedo odiarte Naruto...

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarte por tu rostro y yo no pude evitar sentirme aún mas confuso que antes..No sabía que te estaba pasando,pero algo había roto tu alma que ahora se iba liberando en pequeños pedazos a través de tus ojos,me acerqué a ti y sentí la urgencia de ceñir mis brazos en tu cintura,y mantenerte conmigo hasta el fin de los días,pero algo me impedía que lo hiciera

Sakura: Tienes idea de cómo ha sido mi vida desde que te fuiste?No he podido pasar una noche sin pensar en tu sonrisa..No he podido más que pensar en todo lo malo que te he hecho..Ojalá pudiera odiarte y no estar siempre preocupada por ti, desentenderme de tu vida..Ojalá pudiera odiarte y asi no echarte de menos..Ojalá pudiera odiarte..Para no tener que amarte...

Me quedé totalmente paralizado cuando oi esa revelación..Tu,Haruno Sakura,la chica que siempre había amado..Estabas enamorada de mi? No podía ser,esto era todo una broma pesada que querías gastarme,pero parecías sincera, y aunque me negara,mi corazón realmente quería creer que cada palabra de todo eso era cierto,inconscientemente,mis labios murmuraron una sóla frase

Naruto: Eres real?

Noté tu mirada sorprendida posarse sobre mi y me fui acercando a ti,cada paso que daba hacía que mi corazón latiese con mas fuerza,y no se por qué,pero sentía que albergabas la misma expectación que yo,sin embargo me paré a mitad de camino y sonreí tristemente..Estaba claro que era imposible

Naruto: Sabes? Llevo estos 3 años intentando olvidarte,olvidar lo que sentía por ti...Y ahora,que casi crei que lo había conseguido, me dices todo esto..Cómo crees que me siento,Sakura?

Me paré un momento..No había añadido el apelativo -chan a tu nombre como solía hacerlo,realmente me sentía absolutamente descorazonado y dolido,pues el sentimiento de que sólo querías jugar conmigo iba en aumento ,pero antes de que girara sobre mi talón para irme,sentí la calidez de tu mano uniéndose a la mia y,girando la cabeza, vi como la conducías hacia tu rostro haciéndome tocarlo,lenta y tranquilamente

Sakura: Dime,Naruto..Son reales mis lágrimas?

Asentí levemente y noté como bajabas mi mano conduciéndola hasta el centro de tu pecho, y aunque lo que primero noté fueron las protuberancias de tu bien formada figura,apenas le di importancia pues el sentimiento que me embargaba me superaba con mucho,entonces volviste a hablar

Sakura: No sientes cómo late?Acaso no es esto real?

Desvié mis ojos intentando apartarlos de los tuyos,sabía que si seguías de esa forma no podría evitar atraparte y reclamarte, entonces llevaste mi mano hacia la otra que aun tenías libre,encerrándola entre ambas,para luego decirme una cosa que marcaría el resto de mi vida

Sakura: Naruto,mi corazón aun late..Y mis ojos todavía lloran..Pero si no tengo tu amor,entonces nada es real...

Sentí que la felicidad absoluta se apoderaba de mi alma,miré en las ventanas de tu alma,aún llorosas, antes de acercarme a tus labios y besarlos tranquilamente...Permanecimos asi un largo rato, dejando que nuestras almas se fundieran por medio de la unión entre nuestros labios y ,mientras sentía como todas mis penas se evaporaban,pensé que todo esto había sido un hermoso sueño,pero cuando finalmente nos separamos y te vi escudriñando dentro de mi corazón con las perlas de tu mirada,vi la mayor diferencia entre mis mejores sueños y este momento

Sakura: Te amo,Naruto

Ahora todo era real....


End file.
